Jasper and Alice Drabbles
by livelaugh27
Summary: Jasper plus Alice equals Jalice, my favorite Twilight couple. A few drabbles centered around their relationship.
1. Jasper and Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do I own the amazing relationship of Jasper and Alice.**

* * *

Looking at him, I can't believe how lucky I am.

I suppose luck had nothing to do with it, I muse. More so, it was my unique ability to have visions.

Nevertheless, I can't help but feel blessed for having this man be a part of my life.

No, not just a part. He IS my life.

As he caresses my thigh gently, the feeling as soft as silk, and stares into my eyes lovingly, as if right at my soul, I sigh, content and relaxed. I lean into him and he captures my lips with his. His kiss warms me even though I'm naturally cold. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I feel safe, like I always do after we make love. He pulls back slightly, just to whisper, "I love you, Alice," his voice thick with emotion, his breathe filled with his scent. Those words I wouldn't mind hearing every day for the rest of forever.

I smile, my heart so tight I should be worried that it will burst from my affections. "I love you, Jasper."

Those words I could repeat for the rest of eternity.


	2. Alice and Jazzy

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine to own.**

* * *

"Ooooh, Jazzzzy!"

Emmett chuckled as Jasper stifled a groan. He put down his chess piece just as Alice pranced into the room and turned to her, expectantly with no sign of the displeasure he tried to hide a mere second ago.

She grinned at him and bounced excitedly on her feet as she asked, "Want to go shopping with me?"

And Jasper didn't miss a beat. He smiled at her, relishing in her unadulterated joy and said, "Of course, darling."

It didn't seem possible but her grin grew bigger as she took his hand and they sped to her car.

As they drove away, Rosalie remarked disdainfully, "Why does he torture himself like that? He hates shopping."

"But she loves shopping," Edward responded softly, his voice full of admiration for the strength and depth of his brother's love, "and he can't bear to be away from her happiness."

The whole Cullen family watched as Alice's Porsche disappeared behind the tress, carrying a love so beautiful it could only last forever.


	3. Jalice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jalicious pairing of Jalice.**

* * *

He looked utterly irresistible in his cowboy boots, his cowboy hat, his belt buckle….

"Ma'am, I would like to request your presence for tonight."

She bit her lip to stifle her moan. Damn him for laying on his sexy accent…

"Jasper Whitlock, are you asking me on a date?" she teased, "Why should I even consider it?" She raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on her hip.

"Because I'm just a good ol' Southern boy at heart," he replied with a big grin as he tipped his hat.

"And who said I wanted you to be good tonight?" she jokingly accused as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I can be anything you want me to be, darlin'," he murmured huskily.

Her eyes darkened as she thought about the implications behind that statement.

"Well then, why don't you show me what you can do, honey?" she asked breathlessly, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Not disappointing her, he growled lowly and pulled her immediately to him, attacking her red lips.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips. Their tongues battled, their hands roamed, the date already forgotten.


	4. Jasper's Scar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Takes place after the battle in Eclipse.**

* * *

As he quietly approached her, she growled, warning him to stay away, but he couldn't.

"Ali," he began, distress evident in his voice. But not regret. He would never regret what he did and he knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

However, right now, he couldn't stand to feel her anger…because he knew it was directed at him. And it broke his heart.

He reached for her and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she quickly turned around, a movement that would've been blurry to a human. She crossed her arms as she faced him. They stared at each other, their eyes communicating what they felt.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me," he finally said, softly and genuinely, after a few minutes of silence.

She sighed," I'm not mad at you, Jasper. I'm mad because you don't trust me."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued, sharply, "You don't trust me enough to take care of myself."

He shook his head, rapidly, "I do trust you. I know you're quite capable of handling yourself. But I want to take care of you. It's my instinct to protect you, Alice." He paused, his voice breaking on his last statement, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her face softened as she stretched her arms out, reaching for him.

He clutched onto her tightly as if his life depended on her, which to him, it did.

She whispered to him, repeating the statement she made earlier to Bella, except this time, her voice was loving, "You overprotective fool."


End file.
